The present invention relates generally to the field of cleaning and more particularly to the field of parts washers.
Parts washers are well known and are often employed in the cleaning of parts that are contaminated with organic waste products such as, for example and not limitation, hydrocarbons, oils, and greases. For background and understanding, the type of parts normally being discussed as washed in a parts washer are, for example, automotive parts such as valves, pistons, transmission parts, covers, and so forth. Most conventional parts washers include a basin mounted to the top of a tank. The tank is partially filled with a mineral spirits solvent that is pumped from the tank through a conduit that discharges into the basin where the parts are washed. The mineral spirits solvent drains from the basin back to the tank for reuse. A filter is sometimes interposed in the solvent flowpath to collect organic waste products and particulates washed from the parts.
While mineral spirits are an effective cleaning solvent, there are many drawbacks to the employment of parts washers that utilize mineral spirits. For example, some mineral spirit solvents are presently classified by government regulatory agencies as hazardous materials because of their low flash point and potential health concerns. Because of this classification, mineral spirits must be used, handled, and disposed of in compliance with extensive governmental regulations. Further, mineral spirits that are not properly contained can have a negative impact on the environment, and it is not uncommon for workers to have dermatitis and respiratory problems exacerbated by unprotected use of mineral spirits. Additionally, many users of mineral spirits find it necessary to dispose of used mineral spirits by having a waste disposal company pick up the used mineral spirits so that the used mineral spirits can be disposed of in compliance with the various governmental guidelines and regulations; such disposal can be expensive.
Filters are often incorporated into conventional parts washers to remove the organic waste products and particulates from the solvent. Thus, the filters eventually become saturated with the organic waste products and particulates and therefore need to be replaced. The filters are often difficult to access and replace. Furthermore, the filters, once they have absorbed the organic waste products, are often considered a hazardous material and are therefore difficult to dispose of.
There is, therefore, a need in the industry for a system and method which addresses these and other related, and unrelated, problems.